Naruto: A Brighter Future
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: Takes place after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. The war is finally over and Naruto and the others can finally go back to Konoha in peace...Or can they? A new threat looms over the horizon and Naruto and others will have to face a new powerful threat while trying to get their lives back on track. Rated M for Lemons and language.
1. Over

I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this fanfiction and the Original characters that will be featured in it.

* * *

><p>Over<p>

_"It was finally over..The war was finally over..."_ A familiar blonde haired girl repeated in her head as thousands of ninja cheered at the return of their heroes: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and...Sasuke...

Sasuke stood farther from the group as if to say that he wanted nothing to do with them they had returned from their fight with Kaguya Otsutsuki. The fight itself took many turns, especially at the end with Sasuke trapping the Tailed-Beasts and fighting Naruto.

The blonde haired teen sighed before hearing her name called "Ino!" she turned her head to face the person calling her name to see Sakura running towards her "Are you alright?!"

Ino looked at Sakura and then smiled "Of course i am!" She said "But besides that..."

Ino turned her attention towards Sasuke who was now surrounded by his new team...Taka.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked as she then followed Inos gaze "Oh..."

"Whats he going to do?" Ino asked although she already knew the answer herself

"I don't know..." Sakuras said "On our way over here Naruto tried to ask him that same question, however Sasuke kept saying he'll think about."

"He'll think about it!?" A familiar loud voice asked in anger The two turned around to see it belonged to Kiba Inuzuka who was now walking up to them with the rest of the Konoha 11 well..Now it was the Konoha 10.

"Are you serious!?" Kiba yelled again in anger "After all the crap he pulled!"

"He did help us though...Although at one point he betrayed us and fought Naruto again..." Sakura admitted

"Ah! So he is still not trustworthy!" Lee yelled

"Can we stop yelling please!" Shikamaru yelled as well.

Hinata nodded "Y-yes, Shikamaru is r-right." Hinata said stuttering a bit "We have to stay c-calm and let N-Naruto-kun decide.."

"So then that means i really don't have a decision?" A voice said, the voice was all too familiar to Ino and the others...It was Sasuke

"H-how long have you been listening!?" Tenten asked in shock at not even noticing Sasuke standing there.

"Well i saw everyone grouped together here and heard yelling." Sasuke said, which made Shikamaru glare at Kiba and Lee.

"Oh! Right! Of course you don't have a choice! Whatever Naruto decides will be your choice!" Lee yelled again

Sasuke flinched a bit when he heard Lee yell "Well you're as loud as ever...But it wont matter since me and Naruto have come to a agreement..."

"An agreement?" Ino asked

"What do you mean by that?" Shino asked

Sasuke smirked and thats when it hit Sakura "W-wait! Are you...Staying!?" Sakura yelled in shock

Sasuke nodded "Yeah...I am..." Sasuke said "But only because i plan to rebuild the Uchiha clan! It's not because of you all or Naruto!"

Ino looked at Sasuke for a minute and then laughed "Whats so funny?" Shikamaru asked

"Well to rebuild the Uchiha clan you'd need a wife~" Ino said with a sly grin

Sasuke blushed a bit but before he could say a word Sasuke sensed a strange intent nearby and then turned to his 'replacement' "...Is something bothering you Sai?"

Everyone turned to Sai who had just got to the group "...How do we know we can trust you?" Sai asked

Sasuke looked at Sai "That's for you all to decide." He simply said

Kiba growled along with Akamaru "There he goes again with that damned attitude of his..."

"Well...I think w-we should try and t-trust him..." Hinata said

Everyone turned to Hinata in shock at what she just said "Eh!? Are you sure Hinata!?" Choji asked

Hinata nodded "If N-Naruto-kun still has faith in S-Sasuke then we should too!" Hinata said

Sasuke looked at Hinata _"Huh...She certainly has changed." _Sasuke said in his mind _"I guess that's the effect Naruto has on people..."_

"Hey! Sasuke!" A really loud voice yelled, the voice could rival that of Lee's

Sasuke sighed as he heard footsteps running towards him "What is it Naruto?"

"I was gonna ask what the heck you're doing standing around!" Naruto yelled "We have to find granny so she can make you a Ninja of Konoha again!"

"Whoa there now." Kakashi said as he also walked up to the group "One thing at a time Naruto..We first have to make sure all the injured Ninja, including the five Kage get plenty of rest and treatment."

"He's right." Shikamaru said "We have to find out how many casualties we have as well..."

Hinata looked down and so did Ino..Casualties...They knew what he meant...Deaths...

"Right..." Naruto said

"Well the it would make sense to do so in our regular teams...my team will go and check on the Kages and then return to help everyone else." Kakashi said

Naruto grinned "Okay!" He said

Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they then followed Naruto and Kakashi

"...Hinata go with them." Kiba said

Hinata turned to Kiba and then nodded "O-okay!" She said and then followed Team Kakashi

"Why did you tell her to do that?" Ino asked

Kiba grinned "Just cause." he said "Alright you heard Kakashi! Lets go!"

Everyone nodded and went to check on the other Shinobi

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with The five Kage<p>

"EH!?" Ay, the fifth Raikage, yelled in anger "So that Uchiha thinks he can just help out in the war to save face!? Not on my watch!"

Ay was about to get up but was stopped by his injuries. "You should know better than to move around so much with those injuries of yours..." Gaara, the fifth Kazekage, said as he looked at Ay

"Shut up you brat!" Ay yelled

"Can you just keep quiet and not yell every damn minute!?" Tsunade, The fifth Hokage yelled "We need to rest to recover, which means we need QUIET!"

"She is right." Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage said "I think we can all agree that we must stay calm and still to recover."

"Right." Onoki, The third Tsuchikage said in agreement

"So we are going to just sit here and let that Uchiha be praised for aiding in the war!?"Ay yelled

"I don't think praise is the right word you should be using..." Sasuke said as he and the rest of team seven including Hinata walked over to the five Kage.

"Oh? What do we owe this visit?" Mei asked

"We came to see if you all needed any help." Sakura said

"Ah..Well we have been healed already." Onoki said "As of right now we are resting or trying to at least."

Ay glared at Sasuke "You!" Ay yelled

"Oh boy..." Kakashi said "Raikage i know you still hold a grudge against Sasuke however as of right now Sasuke is helping us so i cannot allow you to attack him."

"Tch." Ay said in anger

"Oh right Granny! Sasuke has something to say to you!" Naruto said

"Would you stop calling me Granny!" Tsunade yelled and then turned to Sasuke "What is it?"

"...I plan on returning to Konoha.." Sasuke said leaving the Hokages in shock at what he just said

"W-what!? Why the sudden change of heart?" Tsunade asked not sure whether to trust Sasukes words

"Its not because of Naruto or the others..." Sasuke said "My goal is simple..To rebuild the Uchiha clan."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke long and hard thinking about what he said "HA! Like we can just believe your words after the crimes you've committed!" Ay yelled "Trying to kidnap my brother...Working with the Akatsuki and then the assault on the Five Kage Summit!"

"Although Ay is correct to some degree..." Gaara said "I for one think we should give Sasuke a chance."

"Oh?" Mei asked "So you would trust him even though he has committed such heinous crimes?"

"Yes..I for one should know how to deal with this since i myself was given a second chance after aiding in the attack on Konoha." Gaara said

"...Hmmm... " Onoki said thinking "I guess...We should give him a chance."

"Are you all crazed!?" Ay yelled

"Raikage." Mei said getting Ay's attention "I think we should give the Uchiha a seconded chance...Besides we owe both Naruto and Sasuke for their help in the war..Also if i'm not mistaken isn't Naruto a friend of Bee's?"

Ay sighed as he looked at Naruto "Ngh...Fine.." He said reluctantly "However this is his only chance that he is getting!"

Tsunade smiled "Alright we all agree then...However..."

"However what?" Sakura asked

"the council..." Kakashi said suddenly remembering it "They probably won't take to kindly to this..."

Tsunade groaned "I'm defiantly going to get an earful...But nonetheless Sasuke Uchiha your welcome back in Konoha."

Sasuke nodded "Now that thats taken care of the four of you can return to the others now." Kakashi said

"Eh? What about you sensei?" Naruto asked

"I'm gonna stay here and rest..." Kakashi said sitting down on the ground "I need it after whats happened.."

Naruto laughed at this and then he and the others left "This war...It has taken a toll on us all..." Onoki said

"Yeah...Hm?" Tsunade said and then noticed something "Kakashi..Your left eye, its..."

"I know..." Kakashi said "'Kakashi of the Sharingan' is no more i'm afraid."

Kakashi looked up at the sky _"We did it...You know...Your son finally has his friend back sensei." _ Kakashi said in his mind _"Now we can go home and rest...I hope..." _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile not too far from where the war had taken place<p>

"Now that was a sight..." A man in a cloak said as he looked at the moon

"Boss!" A teen girl in a black cloak with a mask on said as she jumped next to him "I have gotten information about the Uchiha! He plans to return to Konoha to rebuild the Uchiha clan!"

"Ah..." The man said "Alright then this is good..We shall return to Amegakure then."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else sir?" The teen asked "I mean if there is anything that i cou-"

"No, you have done enough for today young one." The man said "For now we must continue where we left off..I must finish the transfer of his eyes...Then he will become my weapon and he cannot refuse me once i show him what i hold against him..."

The man then disappeared and the girl did the same.

* * *

><p>JXA: Hey guys i know its been a very long time since i have updated and all but just to let everyone know: I'M STILL ALIVE! but as of right now im sick..Yeah...But i won't let that stop me from updating some of my stories! So yeah...Oh and by the way i wanted to make Sasuke come back to Konoha because i was really starting to get tired of his BS, the latest chapter just...Just...Just read it okay! Just read the latest Manga chapter and see what i mean! I was rooting for Sasuke! Rooting for him and then he pulls that shit! ARGH!<p> 


	2. A Strange Shadow

I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this fanfiction and the Original characters that will be featured in it.

* * *

><p>A Strange Shadow<p>

Four Weeks Later

"This is an outrage!" Koharu Utatane yelled she and her partner Homura Mitokado were the only two members that were a part of the Konoha council and they were now arguing with Tsunade about the return of Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade sighed "I knew you were gonna act like this the moment i told you, look we owe both Sasuke and Naruto for what they did in the war." Tsunade explained "If it weren't for them we probably wouldn't have one!"

"That Uchiha is bad news!" Homura said "He claims that he is only returning to rebuild the Uchiha clan, however how do we know that thats true!?"

"Homura is correct!" Koharu said " He could be plotting to destroy the village from the inside!"

"Oh would you two stop with you idiocy!?" Tsunade yelled "Once again you both lack faith! Yes i know Sasuke has committed heinous crimes but as of right now we have to give him a chance, if he wanted to attack he could have possibly done it by now!"

"How do you know that!?" Koharu argued

"How do you kow he'll destroy Konoha!?" Tsunade shot back

"Becasue he will become just like Madara and Itachi!" Homura replied

"That is were your wrong." A voice said from behind Tsunade, Tsunade quickly turned to see Kakashi "Hello."

"Kakashi Hatake." Koharu said

"Let us not forget that the entire reason for Sasukes hatred toward the people of Konoha is because, you two along with Danzo ordered Itachi to wipe out the Uchiha clan." Kakashi said

"H-how did you-" Homura was cut off when he heard the door opened behind him and Koharu

"I told him." Sasuke said as he glared at the two council members

"Ah..." Koharu said as she looked at Sasuke in terror

"Hmph...So these are the two other council members?" Sasuke asked

Kakashi nodded "Yes...Say what you have to say Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the council members "...You ordered my brother to wipe out our clan in fear of a war...If i had met you while i was with the Akatsuki i would kill you on the spot without remorse." He said "However, i'm not the old me...So i will not kill you, however i must warn you i don't take kindly with being toyed with..Just saying."

The council members looked at Sasuke as he then left the room "I think he's starting to warm up to you two." Kakashi said as he smiled

"T-thats not funny Hatake!" Koharu yelled

Homura sighed "Koharu...I don't think we can change their minds..." He said in defeat

Koharu looked at Homura and then at Tsunade "Fine...You win Tsunade.." Koharu said as she turned around and left with Homura

Tsunad sighed in relief "Thank you..." She said

"Don't mention it...They owe Sasuke for what they have done to him." Kakashi said "Anyways..I'm gonna go check on Mitarashi and see how shes holding up."

Kakashi then left leaving Tsunade to look out the window and sigh happily "Peace at last..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ramen Ichiraku<p>

"Another bowel please!" Naruto said as he finished his third bowel.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Iruka asked

"Nope!"Naruto said

Iruka sighed as Ayame brought more Ramen to Naruto and he began eating "So whats going on with you and Hinata?"

Naruto stopped eating "Hm?" He asked with his mouth full

Iruka sighed "Well after what happened with War..."

Naruto quickly realized what he meant "Ah i see...That reminds me i have to thank her and pay my respects to Neji.."

Iruka sighed _"He hasn't figured it out yet?"_ He asked in his mind

Iruka looked at Naruto and then noticed he stopped eating "Is something wrong?"

"Iruka-sensei...I just remembered something, Hinata said something to me during the war with Pain." Naruto said

"Hm? What did she say?" Iruka asked

Naruto blushed "I..I didnt think anything of it until now, but during when she almost died trying to protect me, she said..." Naruto paused

"What? What did she say?" Iruka asked

"I love you..." Naruto said "That's what she said or at least that's what i can remember, my memory of that time is foggy..."

"Well why don't you ask him?" Iruka asked

"Ask who?" Naruto asked

"Think about it Naruto there was another person fighting against Pain." Iruka said

"No there wasn't." Naruto said

_**"He means me you moron"**_Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Beast said

Naruto blinked "Oh..." Naruto said as he then closed his eyes and then saw Kurama

_"Okay then Kurama, tell me...Did sh-" Naruto was cut off by a loud sigh_

**_"She might have said something like that kit..." Kurama said _**

_"Why didnt you tell me!?" Naruto yelled _

**_"Do i look like i care about your love life!?" Kurama yelled "I have no interest in such human foolishness!"_**

_"You still should have told me!" Naruto yelled _

**_"Well you remember now don't you!?" Kurama growled "So why are you sitting here arguing wiith me when you could be spending time with her!?"_**

_Naruto was about to scold Kurama again but then noticed what he just said "Wait..."_

**_Kurama chuckled "Good luck kit.." Kurama said with a_ smile**

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly ran off "H-hey Naruto!" Iruka yelled

"Sorry Iruka-sensei i have to go!" Naruto said as he ran off

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Hinata<p>

Hinata was at Nejis grave "..." she looked at Nejis grave before hearing distant footsteps nearing her location

"Ah..Here...You..Are..." Naruto said as he tried to breath

"N-Naruto-kun! W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked a little surprised

"Well..." Naruto said as he took a deep breathe "I'm sorry!"

Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion "W-what?"

"I was such an idiot! I'm so sorry! It took me until today to remember what you said to me!" Naruto said

Hinata was now even more confused "E-eh?" she asked

Naruto blushed "I'm talking about what happened when you tried to protect me from Pain."

Hinata stared at Naruto before her entire face turned red "W-w-w-w-w-w-what!? Y-you remember!?" she asked

Naruto nodded "Yeah! I was sitting at Ramen Ichiraku and i suddenly started thinking about what had happened and that's when i remembered!" Naruto said

Hinata didn't know what to say "O-oh..Well i know you really like Sakura s-so..."

"No!" Naruto said "To be truthful...I don't like Sakura that way anymore."

Hinatas face lit up when she heard that "Really!?" She asked without stuttering

Naruto chuckled at Hinatas sudden expression change "Yeah, i like girls with longer hair anyways." He said with a grin "That's why i started that rumor in the academy."

Hinata looked at Naruto "W-wait, rumor?"

"Yeah, I started a rumor that Sasuke-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata

"Liked girls with long hair..." Hinata said remembered the rumor and sighed

"To be honest i was surprised that you were one of the only people who kept her hair short." Naruto said "It's sucks that i'm now just realizing your feelings though..."

Hinata smiled "It's okay, at least you know now Naruto-kun." she said happily

Naruto grinned and then looked at Nejis grave _"I promise i'll protect her..Neji.." _

* * *

><p>Kakashi groaned as he walked around the village "I should have asked Tsunade exactly where Anko went..." he said looking around<p>

Just then a violet short, spiky, fanned-ponytail haired woman caught Kakashis eye, she was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, a dark orange mini-skirt and pale grey shin guards.. The woman was eating dangos

"Ah of course..." Kakashi said as he approached the woman "There you are Anko."

Anko looked up at Kakashi "Hm?" She asked, her mouth full of dango

"I was looking for you for awhile now." Kakashi sat down next to her "I heard you got out of the hospital today."

Anko nodded and finished her dangos "Ah, yeah...The food there still isnt as great as here though.." Anko said with a grin

Kakashi sighed "Well it's nice to see that you havent changed...So how are you feeling?" He asked

Anko then looked down "Is it true what i heard?" She asked

"Hm?" Kakashi asked

"Sasuke helped in the war, and Orochimaru was with him." Anko said "Thats what i heard."

"Ah yes." Kakashi said "But don't worry Orochimarus dead."

Anko shook her head "But what about Sasuke? I heard he returned to the village." Anko said

Kakashi nodded "Yes he did, but hes different this time."

"How can you tell that?" Anko asked

Kakashi sighed "Anko, i know you don't trust him because of he's alliance with Orochimaru and the things he has done..."

"Of course!" Anko yelled "I mean he is a dangerous kid!"

"I know that, however Anko do you know what happened before you were found in that cave?" Kakashi asked

Anko paused and tried to think "I was fighting Kabuto after trying to track him down.." She said before sighing "He then over powered me and left me to die.."

"Wrong." Kakashi said "I mean the first few parts were right but Anko, Kabuto was going to use you, he kept you in a comatose state so he could extract the trace amounts of Orochimaru's chakra within you to increase his power."

Anko's eyes widened "Eh!?"Anko asked

"Yes, he would have been even stronger if it hadn't been for Itachi and Sasuke..." Kakashi said

"W-wait what?" Anko asked now confused a bit "Those two worked together to beat him?"

"Yes and in the process saved you." Kakashi said

Anko blinked and then sighed "So what your trying to tell me is that i owe him huh?" Anko asked

"Pretty much." Kakashis said as he smiled under his mask

"Okay then.." Anko said as she got up "I'll be nice to the kid...On one condition.."

Kakashi looked at her as she brought her face extremely close to his "U-um...Whats the condition?"

"You let me see whats under that damned mask of yours."Anko said with a grin

Kakashi sighed and then smiled again "Okay then, one day i will.."

Anko pouted "When you say it like that it sounds like i'll never see it." She said

"I never said that." Kakashi said "I'll show you..Just not today. "

"When!?" Anko asked impatiently

"One day." Kakashi said as he got up and started to walk away but then was followed by Nako

"Hey! Don't walk away from me Hatake!" She yelled but then Kaksashi ran off "Get back here!" Anko then ran after him.

* * *

><p>Ino sighed as she looked out of her window in her room, it had been a relatively peaceful four weeks for her and everyone in the village so she should feel happy about it...If only that happiness could bring back those that were lost during that dreadful war.<p>

Her fathers funeral was a two weeks back and she still hadn't felt the same after it, she felt empty, she rarely went out anymore and was rarely seen at the flower shop.

Ino looked out the window and looked at the sky thinking about what had happened before seeing something peculiar, it was a cloaked figure on top of a building looking around "Is that one of the Anbu?" She asked herself

The figure then turned around to face Ino and Ino jumped a bit, the figure continued to stare in her direction before disappearing.

_"Why do i get the feeling that wasn't the Anbu..." Ino said in her mind "I'll bring it up with Lady Tsunade later on.." _

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p> 


	3. Preparation

I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this fanfiction and the Original characters that will be featured in it.

* * *

><p>Preparation<p>

"Are you sure you can see?" A cloaked masked teen boy asked

"Yes...I just have to wear these glasses..." Another teen boy wearing a cloak without a mask but had glasses with black lenses on, he had long black hair with that covered the left side of his face.

"First off you should move your hair out of the way.." A teenaged girl with the same mask on said as she walked up "The boss did not give you new eyes just to have you block them with that hair of yours..You should cut it anyways, it makes you look like a girl!"

"S-shut up Kasumi!" The teen with the glasses yelled

Kasumi laughed at the teens reaction "I'm just speaking the truth Kyo." She said "I think Ryu can agree.."

The other masked teen laughed as well "Sorry man but shes right."

"I hate you both..." Kyo said with a sigh as the three continued to walk to their destination "Um...May i ask again why we're being sent to Konohagakure again?"

"Ryu and I are to meet with the boss and then survey the area.." Kasumi said

"Oh...What about me?" Kyo asked

"You are to just sit tight and try not to get in any trouble." Ryu said "You are practically blind as it is..."

Kyo sighed "Guys, i can see perfectly fine!"

"Oh really?" Kasumi said as she held up five fingers "How many fingers am i holding up?"

Kyo looked at Kasumi's hand "Five!" He said

Kasumi groaned "Damn.."

"Ha! told you i could see!" Kyo yelled victoriously

"But your still to stay out of the way." Kasumi said and then she and Ryu ran ahead

"H-hey!" Kyo said as he ran after them.

* * *

><p>"A cloaked masked man?" Tsunade asked<p>

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Ino said "At first i thought it was one of the Anbu but..Something about him felt...Off.."

"Hmm..." Tsunade said "Okay then, i'll have some men on lookout.."

Ino nodded "Okay." Ino said as she turned to leave

"Wait." Tsunade said "Ino...Are you alright?"

Ino turned and gave a small smile "Yes...I'm fine.."

Tsunade looked at her and sighed "Alright, if you say so but if you have anything on your mind don't be afraid to talk about it to anyone."

Ino nodded and then left the room a few minutes later she was outside again and she decided to walk through the village, it was always nice to walk through the village. There was usually something going on at one of the shops or in the road where people were walking.

Ino continued to walk towards the flower shop that she helped run, she began to look down and think _"Maybe i should have spoken with lady Tsunade..."_

Ino reached the flower shop before noticing a teen with glasses that had black lenses, long black hair and a cloak on. _"Oh...I thought it was..._"

"Wow...I have to say some of these flowers are amazing..." The teen said

"I know right?" A woman customer asked "The Yamanaka flower shop is home to some of the most beautiful flowers!"

The teen continued to look at the flowers in amazement "I can tell, i've ever really seen any flowers in Amegakure .."

"Oh your from the Hidden Rain Village?" Ino asked curious

"Oh Ino! Hello!" The woman said

The teen turned to look at Ino and smiled "Yes i am." he said "Um if i may ask, whats your name?"

Ino smiled "My name is Ino Yamanaka." She said

"Ah, My name is Kyo Higurashi, it's nice to meet you." He said "I'm guessing you own this shop?"

Ino sighed a bit "You can say that."

"Ah...?" Kyo said and then looked behind Ino to see a masked man walking over "Ah! Boss!"

The man looked at Kyo and sighed "I knew i'd find you in a place like this." the man said

Ino turned to look at the man and quickly recognized the mask he had on _'It's him!_"

"I thought you were going to meet with Kasumi and Ryu?" Kyo asked

The man shook his head "I had a clone meet with them." He said "I need to speak with you about something important."

The man then signaled for Kyo to follow and he did just that but before he left Kyo turned and waved at the two and then left

"he seemed nice." The woman said

Ino simply nodded

* * *

><p>"Um boss...I know you wanted to talk to me in private but..." Kyo said as he looked at the village from the tall building they were now on "Why did you bring me all the way up here?"<p>

The man turned to look at Kyo "Well...It is time to see how well your eyes are adjusting.." he said "Take off your glasses."

Kyo nodded and took the glasses off, his eyes had pitch black pupils "Well how do they feel?"

"Their fine." Kyo said "I can see, their normal eyes after all.."

"Thats what you think." The man said "I have given you very special eyes so be glad about it...Anyways now then what i have come to talk to you about..."

Kyo looked at the man in confusion "I need your help with my goal..I think your ready for it." The man said

"Okay..Whats the goal?" Kyo asked

The man grinned under his mask "My goal is...To bring down Konoha."

Kyos eyes widened "W-what!? Why!?" He asked in shock

"Oh please..Look a this pathetic village.." The man said "For long they have lived like this, a village known for there so called Shinobi..."

Kyo still didnt understand "They have defeated many of strong foes who have tried to destroyed their village, they even defeated Lord Pain..." He said

Kyo remembered Pain, he had looked up to him do to the strength that he had possessed after hearing so many stories about him from Konan before she had died.

"Madara would have been successful.." The man said "If it weren't for that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha..."

"This still doesn't justify your goal.." Kyo said

The man turned to face him "Kyo...Your mother and father both died at the hands of Konoha ninja correct?"

Kyo nodded "Yes...But that doesn't-"**  
><strong>

"Do you not feel hatred towards them?" The man asked

Kyo shook his head "No...I know it sounds weird but i do not hold any grudge against Konoha, they were Shinobi so they were prepared for the risks and were ready to die."

The man sighed "I see...So you have no grudge..." He said "I had a feeling that wouldn't work...Now you leave me no choice...If you had complied with me then i would have let her go.."

Kyo looked at the man "Let who go?"

"You know who i am talking about..." The man said "You know...She put up a good fight for a ten year old..."

Kyo's eyes widened in anger "You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he dashed at the masked man and tried to attack him but the man dodged and knocked him back "Augh!"

"I see that i now have your attention..."The man said

"What did you do to her!?" Kyo yelled

"Nothing yet.."The man said "However if you don't do what i tell you.."

"You..." Kyo said as he was about to attack him again, however two familiar masked teens grabbed Kyo "Ryu!? Kasumi!?"

"Sorry about this, but whether you like it or not your going to help us..." Kasumi said "Do it Boss..."

The man nodded nodded as he put his hands on Kyos head and when he did that a surge a chakra started to flow from the man into Kyo "W-what are you...Doing..To.." Kyo couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his mind going blank.

"This ability is a specialty of mine.." The man said as he continued the chakra transfer into Kyos head before stopping "There..."

The man took his hands off of Kyos head and then Kyos head fell forward along with his body which almost caused him to fall. However he managed to catch himself and then look up at the man, his eyes were now lifeless and his face expressionless.

The man then laughed "Good..Kyo...Are you ready to serve your master now?"

Kyo nodded as Ryu and Kasumi let him go "Good...Now then let me see it...Your eyes...Show me the power of those eyes!" The man yelled

Kyo nodded and closed his eyes for awhile he then reopened them, however when he reopened them his eyes were completely different his eyes now had a light purple sclera and iris and had a ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeball.

"Yes..It's a success!" The man yelled and took off his mask and took off his cloaks hood to reveal his short gray hair and face

"Boss.." Ryu said

"No call me Daigo...It is time we start our mission..Tonight we shall commence our first strike..Kasumi and Ryu, your with me..We have to draw out Naruto and his little friends..." He said and then looked at Kyo "Our little 'God' over here will find the Hokage and take care of her.."

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked "I heard that the Hokages strength is hard to comprehend.."

"Kyo is very strong himself.." Ryu said "Now that he has the Rinnegan he should be even stronger..."

Daigo nodded "Now then...We wait for nightfall..." He said "We will meet on top of the gates of this village and start from there..."

The three nodded and split up Daigo looked at the Village "Soon,...this Village will be reduced to rubble...I already have a small army at my disposal and i now have A Rinnegan user at my disposal i might not be able to take them down tonight, however i can weaken their defenses..."

Daigo then disappeared, however what Daigo didn't notice was that a certain ninja was watching the events play out, although he was not able to clearly see and hear everything that was going on he heard and saw enough to alert the Hokage.

"I have to go..Now.." Shikamaru said as he quickly rushed to Tsunade.

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter 3<p>

Please Review


	4. The Attack

The Attack

It was night in Konoha and mostly every villager was asleep as of now...However some were not, Konoha was now on high alert because of what Shikamaru Nara had mentioned, he had rushed to the Hokages Mansion and told Tsunade of a possible attack on the village at night.

"Hmm..." Naruto said as he looked around from one of the buildings "Nothing up here.."

"Just stay on your toes everyone.." Kakashi said as he and the rest of team seven looked around.

"Tch, to try an attack a few weeks after the war has ended...What cowards." Sakura said in anger.

"..." Sasuke was quiet as he looked around.

The group had spent hours looking around with the other Shinobi, however they hadn't seen anything.

Kakashi sighed before hearing a loud noise coming from the gates "Hmm?"

"AHHHHHH!" A loud bloodcurdling yell was heard coming from the gate followed by a few loud explosions

"From the front!?" Naruto yelled in shock

"Lets go!" Kakashi yelled and the team quickly rushed to the gates, however what they didn't notice was a shadow slipping past them and heading towards the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

><p>Inside the Mansion<p>

"Are you certain?" Ino asked a bit shocked at what she just heard

"I'm positve...From information we have gathered one if our squads was attacked by two ninja from the Hidden Rain Village." A Anbu member said "One was a female while the other was male."

"I see...Ino is something wrong?" Choji asked

"Earlier in the afternoon, i met a ninja from Amekagure.." She said "He wore sunglasses though, he didn't have a mask though."

"I see..." Tsunade said "That must be the ninja that they were with, the one without the mask..."

Just then everyone heard loud explosions coming from the gates "EHHHH!?" Shizune yelled in shock

"Damn!" The Anbu ninja yelled, he quickly ran towards the window and left.

"Damn it..." Shikamaru said

Then all of the sudden screams and yells could be heard coming from behind the door "Shit! Did someone get inside!?" Tsunade asked in anger as she, Shizune, Ino, Shikamru and Choji prepared themselves.

"Shinra..." A voice began

"Wait...That voice..." Ino said but before she could say anything else..

"TENSEI!"

* * *

><p>Back Outside<p>

"Ngh!" Sauske said in pain

"Damn...This guy...Is strong..." Naruto said

Daigo grinned "This is pathetic...The great Kakashi Hatake commanding a team of weaklings..."

Kakashi groaned as he and the other ninja tried their best to regain their composure "Damn.." Might Gai said as he git back up

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Kiba asked

"Daigo..He is a very dangerous man..." Kakashi said

"You know him?" Anko asked

"Yes..." Kakashi said nut then looked at the two Shinobi who were fighting with Daigo until they were defeated easily, "Tell me something Daigo, why are you attacking us now?"

"Hmph...Like i would tell you my plans Hatake.." Daigo said

Just then more Ninja from Amekagure appeared at Daigos side "Attack!"

The ninja did so and they all charged at the group.

"I was trying not to use this but oh well..." Sasuke said as he walked in front of everybody and used his Sharingan "SUSANO'O!"

Sasuke summoned the Susano'o and was quickly able to make quick work of most of the ninja that attacked.

"Hmph...This should be fun..." Daigo said as he quickly made hand signs and then lighting started to spark from his hands "Lightning-Style: Gigantic Thunder Palm!"

Daigo thrusted his right palm forward and sent a gigantic palm of lighting at Sasuke, which he was able to block, but he suffered some damage.

Just then am explosion was heard from the back of Konoha, Sakura quickly turned and then saw smoke coming from the Hokages Mansion "Lady Tsunade!"

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion<p>

"What the hell...That was..." Shikamru paused in disbeleif

"Right, no doubt about it...It was the same ability that Pain had..." Tsunade said "Ino and Shizune are you two okay?"

"Yes." Shizune said as she and Ino got back up

Then a the person that had attacked the group landed in front of them. "Kyo!?" Ino said in shock "What are you doing!?"

"Silence fool." Kyo said "Do not question me."

"Hey now thats no way to talk to a lady!" Choji yelled as he charged at Kyo "EXPANSION JUTSU! HUMAN BOULDER!"

Choji quickly turned into his human boulder form and rolled towards Kyo at amazing speed "Hmph...Shinra...TENSAI!"

Kyo sent out a powerful repulsive force and managed to stop Choji and cancel out his jutsu, Kyo smirked and quickly attacked zchoji, sending a viscous punch to Chojis face and knocked him into a far away building.

"CHO-" Shizune was cut off as she too was attscked, however she was attacked be an invisible force which had flung her into another building.

"What the hell!?" Shikamaru yelled

Kyo smirked "Hmph...The Limbo: Border Jail.." He said "It's an amazing ability."

"Somethings not right..." Ino said

"What the fact that this guy os kicking our asses so far?" Shikamaru asked.

"No...He wasn't like this before..." Ino said "It's like somethings changed him..."

Shikamru then face palmed "Shit..." He said

"What?" Tsunade asked

"When i saw him with the group before that guy did something to him...Some kinda mimd thing i think.." Shikamaru said which earned him hit on the head from Ino "Ow! Okay i might have deserved that..."

"Damn right!" Ino said "Look...I have an idea...We need to try to keep him still so i can use the mind transfer jutsu.."

The group continued to talk amongst themselves leaving Kyo to look at them in confusion "Umm...Are we still fighting or..."

Tsunade nodded as Choji and Shizune returned "Right then!"

Tsunade and Choji charged at Kyo first "Im done holding back now..." Kyo said as he charged at them as well.

Shikamaru squatted "Okay then Ino get ready!" he said

"Right...I just hope this works on the first try!" Ino said

The moment Choji and Tsunade got close to Kyo they dropped smoke bombs onto the ground covering the area "Tch, a futile attempt...!?" Kyo said.

However right then and there "Kyo found himself unable to move "Shit! whats going On!?" He asked un anger before the smoke cleared answering his question "Nara..."

Shikamaru smirked "Heh...The Shadow Possession Jutsu." he said "Now Ino!"

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino yelled as she then used the ability to enter Kyo's mind

* * *

><p>Inside Kyos mind<p>

_"Eh?" Ino asked as she looked around and found herself in a strange new location "Hmm...This must be his mind..But..."_

_"AUGHHHH!" A familiar voice yelled_

_Ino rushed to see what the noise was and found Kyo...Surrounded by dark chakra "AHHHHH!" Kyo yelled in pain_

_"What in the world.." Ino said but then ran over to him, however the dark chakra itself attacked Ino "Ngh! No! I wont let you stop me!"_

_Ino dealt with the immense pain as she went to help Kyo, she then held out her hand "Quick grab my hand!"_

_Kyo looked in pain to see Ino "You...Your..."_

_"Just shut up and grabbed my hand!" Ino yelled_

_Kyo quickly nodded and did as he was told "RELEASE!" Ino yelled._

* * *

><p>Back outside<p>

Ino opened her eyes to see Sakura leaning over her "Oh thank goodness!" Sakura said in relief.

"Sakura?...What?" Ino asked in confusion as she sat up

Ino looked to her left to see Kyo who was now unconscious "Are you telling me he almost overpowered you!?" Naruto asked in shock

Tsunade sighed "Yeah...He has the Rinnegan..."

"Shit..Then he's really dangerous then!" Kiba said

"N-no..." Ino said as he forced herself up and got everyones attention "He was being controlled...

"Eh?" Lee asked in confusion

"That would make sense..." Kakashi said as he and Anki walked over to the group

"What did you two find?" Sasuke asked

"The ninja that attacked us were reanimated ninja." Anko said

"What!? Are you serious!?" Tenten asked shock

"Yes..." Kakashi said "All of them."

"Except this one." Shikamaru said "You said his name was Kyo right Ino?"

Ino nodded "Wait so you met him before?" Shino asked

Ino nodded again "Yeah...I met him this afternoon..." She said "I could tell that something was off when he attacked us, when i met him earlier he was a kind person, but when he attacked he was cruel.."

"Hmm..." Kakashi said "So Daigo put him under some kind of mind control technique..."

"Daigo!?" Tsunade asked in shock "Thats who planned the attack!?"

"Who is-" Ino cut herself off as she fell forward but was quickly caught by Anko

"She needs to rest..." Anko said "I'll take her to the hospital."

"Right." Tsunade said "Kakashi, take him too."

Tsunade pointed at Kyo "On it." Kakashi said as he picked Kyo up and left with Anko.

"...Hey i just noticed something..." Naruto said

"What is it N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Where the hell is Sai?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, where is he?" Sakura asked

Sasuke quickly took note of that _"i've got a bad feeling..."_ He said to himself

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter 4<p>

Please Review


	5. Trust

(This chapter was supposed to go up on Kakashis birthday but i was really busy and could't finish it.)

* * *

><p>Trust<p>

It was now morning and Kakashi had barely gotten any sleep after the attack last night, however he was finally able to go back to his house and rest completely "Ah...Home sweet home.." He said as he sat in the bed for awhile and read his book.

However as Kakashi continued to read he felt an uneasy feeling "...?" Kakashi closed his book and turned to the counter next his bed to see a box with envelope on it "How did i not see that?"

Kakashi took the box and envelope, he opened it to see a picture "Hm?"

The picture was of team 7, Sakura was smiling along with Naruto who force a smile on Sasuke, however Sasuke gave him a glare which seemed to stop him, above the picture in bold words said: Happy Birthday Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi smiled "Ah, i forgot it was that day..." He said, Kakashi then opened the box to see a cake with small smiling faces.

"Heh..." Kakashi said and felt something running down his face...Tears.

Kakashi put the cake in the refrigerator and then decided to go back out again.

Kakashi walked to the Yamanaka flower shop and brought four bouquets and went towards the grave yard..Kakashi walked until he was in front if four graves that were all next ti each other, the names on the graves were: Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Kakashi smiled "Well...Its that day again..." Kakashi said "Man i hate getting old...But, in a way i'm glad..I'm glad because i get to watch this new generation and see my students grow..."

Kakashi once again felt tears run down his face "Theres so much that i wish i could have changed..The way i acted to you Obito, i wish i got to meet you again on better terms as well Obito and Rin, i am deeply sorry.."

Kakashi then looked over at Minatos and Kushinas graves "Your son is doing well you two..." He said "He has taught me so much and you all should be really proud of him, i have no doubt that he will reach his dream and become one of the best Hokages, just like his father.."

Kakashi then sighed "Gee...Listen to me ramble on again, i sound like an broken record..."

"Theres the birthday man!" Anko said as she walked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly wiped his tears and looked at Anko "Oh joy, the loud one cometh." Kakashi joked causing Anko to pout

"Meanie." She replied while pouting"And to think i had a very nice gift for you as well!"

"Oh?" Kakashi asked "Which is?"

"You'll just have to wait until you get home!" Anko said with a smirk

Kakashi looked at her for a couple of minutes and then blushed "E-eh!? What kind of gift are you giving me again?!"

Anko blushed at Kakashis reaction "P-pervert! It's nothing like that!"

Kakashi calmed down when she said that "Why did i overreact just now?" He asked himself "Hmmm..."

"A-anyways..." Anko said "I'll meet you at your house when your ready!"

Anko then ran off "Wait! How will you know when...Ah shes gone.." He said "I guess that means to hurry back ti my house."

A few minutes later Kakashi had made it back to his house and opened the door "...Why is it so dark?" he asked out loud as he entered the living room and closed the door.

Just then the lights came in and Anko jumped from out of no where "Surprise!" Anko yelled, however Anko had on the standard shinobi pants on similar to Kakashis and a plain dark purple shirt on with nothing under it.

Kakashi looked at Anko "Um...Why the sudden wardrobe change?" he asked

Anko smiled "Well i thought i would slip into something more comfortable!"

Kakashi sighed "You really are making it sound like a perverted situation now." He said

Anko blushed "S-shut up!" she said in embarrassment

Kakashi laughed as he took off the vest and headband he had on and then took the cake out and ate with Anko. Time passed by quickly as Kakashi and Anko spent some time talking each other about themselves, Anko was able to learn more about Kakashi and tried to get a look at his face every time Kakashi started eating, however Kakashi was able to hide his face perfectly

The two had finished the cake together after a few minutes "Ah that was good..." Anko said

Kakashi nodded "Yeah." He said "...Alright Anko this present of yours?"

Anko smiled "Oh right of course!" She said as she pulled out a small box from her pocket "Close your eyes."

Kakashi nodded and did just that "Okay then open them!" Anko said

Kakashi opened his eyes to see a drawing...A necklace, it had a the symbol of Konoha that was on the headbands and when he picked it up and looked in the back there was small writing: To a truly incredible ninja and lovely man..

Kakashi blushed at that last part "Okay...Where did you get this?" he asked

"Its custom made." Anko said with a blush "It cost a lot though..."

"Custom made? So that means this writing in the back...These are your words?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah..What was the last part a bit too much?" Anko asked a small blush showing on her face

Kakashi chuckled "No, i think it's a very nice gift...thanks."

Anko smiled "I'm glad you like it then" She said _"That was close! I thought he'd hate it for some reason..."_

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the window "Something on your mind?" Anko asked

"I just wonder whats going on...An attack like that right after the war..." Kakashi said "...I wonder what this new little event is going to bring..."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see..." Anko said "But let's not think about it now, it's your day to sit back and relax!"

"I wish it were that easy. Kakashi said with a sigh _"I wonder how Narutos doing_..."

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he sat in his room and looked at his hands <em>"What the heck happened last night?" <em>He asked himself _"It's like my techniques were weaker then before"_

The other night during the attack Naruto had been fighting alongside the others, however he noticed a strange feeling along with his jutsu getting weaker the when he used them in the war_"Maybe there's something wrong with my chakra flow?" "_

**_"Don't think too hard on it" Kurama said "It could just be that your body is trying to reset_**_** itself.**."_

_"Reset?" Naruto asked _

**_"Well you did use some of Hagoromo Otsutsukis power correct?" Kurama asked "It would make sense that your body had to get used to the power you received at the time and now it has to get used to it no longer having all of those powers...Also..Your hand.." _**

Naruto sat there in silence as he began to think before looking at his right hand which was still bandaged from his fight with Sasuke _"Hmm maybe your right.." Naruto responded _

Just then there was a knock on the door, Naruto got up and opened it to see Shikamaru "Oh hey Shikamaru whats up?" Naruto asked

Shikamaru sighed "I need your help." He said, Naruto looked at him in confusion "He's awake.."

"Okay, but why do you want me to go with you?" Naruto asked

"Well...We were going to talk to him ourselves but..." Shikamaru said and them sighed "He said he wanted to meet you."

Naruto was confused at the sudden request but then nodded "Okay then lets go!"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Naruto had walked all of the way to the hospital and walked over to Kyos room...Only to see that Choji was blocking the rooms entrance from both Ino, Sakura and Sai<p>

"Come on just let me in!" Ino said

"S-sorry Ino but Shikamaru told me to keep this room off limits to anyone else except him and Naruto!" Choji said

"Why only Shikamaru and Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Because Kyo asked to see Naruto." Shikamaru said

Everyone turned their attention to Shikamaru and Naruto "Oh? Can we be so sure trust that boy with only two other people in the room..I mean he does have the Rinnegan." Sai said

"Well we won't know unless we try!" Naruto said

"Oh..I guess is should say that i'm not going in." Shikamaru said

"Eh!?" Naruto yelled and looked at Shikamaru

"He made it very clear that he wanted to see you alone...Sorry.." Shikamaru said before yawing

Naruto sighed a bit but then nodded and then Choji moved out of the way of the door for Naruto to go in.

"Now then Sai.." Shikamaru said getting everyone's attention again "Where the hell were you the other night?"

* * *

><p><em>"Ugh...My head..."<em> Kyo said as he laid down on the hospital bed and looked at the ceiling _"It feels like a rock's been smashed against it numerous times..." _

Just then Kyo heard the door open, however he couldn't really see the door due to the numerous hospital curtains but before long he was able to see a new face he himself had not seen before "Are you...Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "Yes." He replied and looked at Kyo's eyes, they were normal again.

"Konan told me a lot about you..." Kyo said with a small smile.

Naruto's eyes widened "Eh!? You know Konan!?" Naruto asked in shock "How is she!?"

"Her funeral was four days ago..." Kyo said as he then looked down

Naruto looked down as well "Oh...Let me guess...Madara.."

Kyo nodded "It was said that she died before the war started..." he said before looking back at Naruto "Naruto...I know this might be a bit sudden but...I need your help!"

Naruto looked up at Kyo to see that he was looking at him with a now serious expression "With what?" he asked

"The person you fought..His name is Daigo...He...He was my boss.." Kyo said "He's also the one who gave me these eyes..."

Naruto nodded silently at what Kyo was saying "Before he took control of me and made me attack...He told me something..HE told me that he had kidnapped her..." Kyo said

"Kidnapped who?" Naruto asked

"My little sister...Well...We're not really brother and sister but when her parents died i ended up taking care of her, mostly to fill the void."

Naruto took notice of the last part he said "What do you mean by that?"

"My parents were killed by Konoha ninja.." Kyo said "It was during some sort of S-ranked mission.."

Naruto looked at Kyo with a saddened expression "Oh..I'm sorry.." he said "Hey did you try to tell anyone else about what happened?"

Kyo nodded "Yes..However the anbu and council members do not believe me at all.." he said as he tightened his grip on the sheets of the bed "I guess they can't trust someone like me since i attacked the village..."

"No! It was that Daigo guy! Not you!" Naruto shouted

Kyo looked at Naruto "But..Don't you hate me Naruto!?" He asked "I still helped Daigo in his attack on the village!"

"So what! That doesn't make you the bad guy! You were under his control and plus from what i can tell right now your a good guy!" Naruto argued

Kyo's eyes widened "You...You don't hate me?.."

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled with a grin "Like i said, i think your a good guy and i trust you completely!"

Kyo continued to look at Naruto and smiled "Thank you...Naruto..." He said with a smile

Naruto laughed a bit "Oh right Ino's worried about you too!" He said

"E-eh!? She is?" Kyo asked in shock "..Why would...Oh...She did help me get out of his control..."

"Well..I'm going to let her and the others know your alright, and then i'm going to talk to grandma Tsunade about whats going on!" Naruto said and before leaving the room

_"Naruto Uzumaki..." _Kyo said in his mind _"You really are who Konan said you would be...I just hope that everyone else can trust me the same way you have..." _

Kyo then laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p>

Please review

JXA: Sorry for the super delay! This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Kakashis birth day, however things kinda got out of hand over where i live and i had not time to post..Sorry!


	6. Friends

Friends

"You want to do what!?" Koharu yelled

Naruto flinched a bit do to the loud yell, he had just told Homura, Koharu and Tsunade about Kyo and his request to find and save his sister.

"We will not allow it!" Homura yelled

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled back at the two elders "He didn't mean to aid Daigo in the attack on the village! Daigo took control of him!"

"Oh?" Koharu asked "What if he willingly allowed himself to be controlled!?"

"Who would be that stupid!?" Naruto argued

Tsunade groaned _"These three are giving me a headache..."_ She said in her mind "I think Narutos right...Who would just allow themselves to be controlled by someone like Daigo knowing his plan to kill people?"

Koharu glared at Tsunade "It's just like you to take his side!" She said

"Oh don't you start!" Tsunade said "Look we need to stop fighting over this! What if this kid is telling the truth? We could learn more about Daigos plan if we help him!"

Homura and Koharu looked at each other and turned their backs on Naruto and Tsunade to speak with each other in private.

"Do you think they'll agree with this?" Naruto asked Tsunade

"Hell no...Not without a fight." She replied

* * *

><p>"Really!?" Ino asked in shock as she, Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji were sitting in the hospital room where Kyo was being held<p>

Kyo nodded "Yes...I'm worried that Daigo might do something to her if we don't hurry but..." He paused

"But what?" Sakura asked

"The Anbu and the council don't believe me.." Kyo said "However, Naruto said that he was going to convince them so i gotta have faith!"

"Heh...That Naruto, he rarely knows you and yet he helps you out in a flash.." A new voice said

Everyone turned to see Sasuke with Kakashi behind him walking over to them "So your awake Kyo." Kakashi said

Kyo nodded and looked at Kakashi "I'm guessing your Kakashi Hatake?"He asked

Kakashi nodded "Yes..This is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at Kyo "Nice to meet you." Sasuke said

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke in shock "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" He asked, this however earned him a elbow to the side "Ow!"

Kyo nodded at Sasuke before turning to Ino "Oh i almost forgot..Thank you for helping me Ino."

Ino smiled "Don't mention it..I'm glad i could help you."She said with a smile

Kakashi looked at the others "Sorry to interrupt but..We actually came to get Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji..Sorry." He said

"For what?" Sakura asked

"Well..Lets just call it a small meeting.." Sasuke said

The three looked at each other and nodded "Okay." Shikamaru said as he, Sakura and Choji followed Sasuke and Kakashi out of the room

"Okay then...So is there anything you need?" Ino asked

Kyo began to think for a few minutes before smiling "Could you bring me some flowers from the shop please?" he asked politely

Ino smiled "Of course...Any specific type of flowers you want me to bring?" She asked

Kyo shook his head "Any kind will do." he said

Ino nodded as she got up "Okay then! I'll bring over some flowers later on today." She said and then left the room

Kyo smiled before laying back down on the bed _"I hope Naruto can convince them..."_

* * *

><p>"So are we clear?" Naruto asked<p>

Koharu and Homura sighed in defeat as they looked at Naruto and Tsunade "Fine...However if anything happens-"

"I'll be held responsible...I know" Naruto said

Tsunade smiled "Good..Now then your dismissed." She said

Koharu and Homura left "Now then.." He said "I have to tell Kyo that we got permission to help out!"

"Okay then...I'm going to put you in charge of the mission so that means you'll be picking your team." Tsunade said

Naruto grinned and then left _"Heh..That boy...He'll make a fine Hokage." _Tsunade said in her mind

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he leaned up against the wall of Kakashis house<p>

"So then Naruto's gonna try and help?" Kiba asked as he and the rest of the Konoha 10

"Yes..He really wants to help Kyo." Kakashi said

Lee began to think for awhile and then nodded "Then we should help too!" He said loudly

"Alright i agree too!" Kiba said

"I agree." Shino said

"Same here!" Choji and Tenten said as well

"You already know my answer." Shikamru said

"Mine too!" Sakura said

Hinata nodded "The same goes with me..I want to help him as well." She said

"Okay then..That just leaves..." Kakashi turned to look at Sai

Sai sighed "Well it seems everyone has already made up their minds so quickly..." He said "Alright..I'm in."

"Okay then now before we leave i'd like to ask you a question Sai." Kakashi said

"What?" Sai asked

"Where were you on the night of the attack?" Kakashi asked

"He said that he was on a mission sent to him by lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said

Sai nodded "Yes, i was told to go and deliver a very important package outside of the village." He said "I left in the morning and didn't get back until this morning."

"That i can confirm." Shino said "I saw him."

Kakashi nodded "Okay..." He said

Sasuke looked out of the window "So who's this Daigo person anyway?" He asked

Kakashi sighed "I don't know much about him but i hear he is supposed to be the one of the Hidden Rain Villages top ninja.." He said

"I see.." Sasuke said "Then we'll have to prepare ourselves for the worst."

Kakashi nodded "Right.." He said _  
><em>

* * *

><p>The day quickly turned into night and the hospital was surprisingly quiet<p>

A medical kunoichi walked into Kyos room and walked over to his bed only to see that it was empty "Oh no!" She said as she ran back outside the room

Meanwhile Kyo looked at the moon from atop of the building where Daigo took control of him "..." He said as he silently looked at the moon, he then began to think to himself _"I...I can't sit around in that hospital..I..I need to start training and learning how to wield this power..._"

He continued to think to himself until he felt a presence and quickly turned around to see a familiar face..It was Ino

"Ah!" Kyo said "Hey I-"

"Baka!" Ino yelled yelled as she hit him on the head

"Ow!" Kyo yelled "Why did you do that!?"

"Your supposed to be resting!" Ino said

"I feel fine!" Kyo argued "Plus...I have a lot of stuff on my mind..."

Ino sighed as she sat down next to him "I put the flowers in your hospital room.." She said "So what's on your mind?"

"I...I want to figure out how to use this power..." Kyo said as he looked at down "I want to figure out how to use it so i can help find my sister and help fight Daigo.."

Ino looked at Kyo "You don't need to rush yourself.." She said "Naruto and the others will take care of finding your sister..You can count on them."

Kyo sighed and then looked at Ino "I know that but...Something doesn't feel right...Like..Like somethings going to happen and it's not going to be a good thing.." He said "Thats the only way i can explain it..."

Ino nodded "I guess i can understand what you mean..." She said "But still you shouldn't rush your recovery too much...You need to make sure your in your best shape when you see her again."

Kyo laughed a bit "I guess your right.." He said before thinking for awhile "Hey wait..How did you know i was up here?"

"Shikamaru said that this is where he first saw you here with Daigo so i thought this is where you would be.." Ino said

"Ah..." Kyo said and then got up "Okay then..Well i guess i'll head back.."

"Wait." Ino said with a sigh "I...I actually need some help with closing up the shop, i would ask mom but she's sick.. '

"Okay then i'll help you then." Kyo said "Although if miss Shizune sees me i don't think she'll be very happy."

Ino laughed as she got up "Okay then lets go!" She said as she lead Kyo to the shop

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter 6<p> 


	7. Departure

Departure

"So this is the team?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru

"Yeah, the others said that they were gonna stay behind and see what they can find." Naruto said

"That sounds good." Tsunade said "Now remember this mission is classified as a S-rank mission."

"Right!" The team said in unison

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Hidden Rain Village undetected and rescue Kyo's sister, her name is Haruka." Tsunade said "From what Kyo has told us she is ten years old."

Sakura nodded "You can count on us Lady Tsunade!" She said

Tsunade nodded as well "Alright then your dismissed!"

Naruto and the others nodded and left the office.

* * *

><p>Ino groaned as she woke up in her bed "Ugh...""She groaned.<p>

She got up from her bed and then walked over to the window and opened it "Ah..It's a nice day out..." She said with a smile as the sun shined into the room, just then she heard a groaning noise coming from behind her "Hm?"

Ino turned to see Kyo slumped over in the corner of the room sleeping with a blanket over him, she sighed then and walked over to him "Rise and shine sleepy head."

Kyo groaned as he looked up from his sleeping to see Ino standing above him "Oh..Hey Ino." He said with a yawn

"Why are you in my room?" Ino asked

"Well i was going to leave when you went to bed but.." Kyo said before sighing "Your mom told me i could the night stay since i helped you close the store..."

"Oh..." Ino said with a sigh "I see."

Kyo nodded but before he could say anything else he quickly covered his eyes

"Eh? Whats wrong?" Ino asked

"Pants..." Kyo said as he covered his eyes

Ino looked at him in confusion before looking down to that she had no pants on, just a shirt and...underwear... "EEK!" She screamed as she covered her lower half with the blanket from her bed

Kyo looked up from the blanket to see that Ino had covered herself "Okay..." He said

"I-i'm going to get dressed...You..Just get out!" Ino said

Kyo nodded and quickly left the room "That didn't happen..." He said

"What didn't happen?" a groggy and sick voice asked

Kyo turned to see a woman standing on the stairs to his left "Ah! Good Morning miss Yamanaka."

"Good morning Kyo..Um..What exactly is your last name?" Ino's mom asked

"Higurashi." Kyo said

"Ah that's a nice name Kyo Higurashi." The mother said with a smile before coughing

"You should really lay down ma'am" Kyo said a bit worried

Ino's mother nodded "I know i was about to head back to my bed."

Kyo smiled at her "Is there anything you need?"

"Ah, no i don't need anything." the mother said as she walked over to her room and went inside

Kyo then walked downstairs to see someone walking into the shop, it was a teen with a very large dog accompanied by Sasuke "Oh hey Sasuke."

"Oh there you are." Sasuke said

"You were looking for me?" Kyo asked

"Yeah, i wanted to talk to you..Kiba you can tell Ino what happened alright."

Kiba nodded "Fine..Oh it's nice to meet you by the way Kyo, my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru."

Akamaru barked at Kyo "Heh...It's nice to meet you too Kiba and Akamaru." Kyo said "Alright, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Follow me." Sasuke said as he left the shop

Kyo quickly followed.

* * *

><p>"So how long do you think it'll take to reach the Hidden Rain Village?" Sakura asked<p>

"I hear it's really far so we might be gone for a couple of days.." Shikamaru said

"Hmm..." Naruto said as the group walked

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Nothing..I was just thinking.." Naruto said "Well if we wanna get to the Hidden Rain Village quickly we can't just walk!"

Naruto then ran on ahead and jumped into the trees, the others quickly followed "Hey, Hinata have you noticed anything strange about Naruto since we left the village today?" Sakura asked

Hinata nodded "Yes...I don't know whats wrong with him.."

"We're going to the Hidden Rain Village..It's where Jiraiya died." Shikamaru said

Sakuras eyes widened "Oh..That's right

Hinata looked at Naruto as they continued to jump through the trees "I see...So that's why he's been acting strange..."

"Can't really blame him." Shikamaru said "But we have to make sure that nothing happens that puts the mission at risk."

The two nodded silently and followed Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kakashi asked as he stood in front of Tsunade in the Hokages office.<p>

"Yes..I am." Tsunade said "I think it's time I resigned from being Hokage.."

"I'm not too sure about this...I mean..Are you sure you want me to be the sixth Hokage?" Kakashi asked

Tsunade nodded "Yes, I'm not the only one who thinks this either."

"Who else?" Kakashi asked

"Guy, Kurehnai, Naruto..The list goes on...However..." Tsunade said wit ha smile :Naruto did say that this would last only until he was old enough to be Hokage."

Kakashi laughed at this "Heh...That Naruto...Fine." He said "So when do i start exactly?"

"When Naruto and the others get back...Has Sasuke made up his mind?" Tsunade said

Kakashi nodded "Yes..He plans to leave the village for awhile to travel around the shinobi world...However.."

"What?" Tsunade asked

"He wants to try and help Kyo with the Rinnegan.." Kakashi said

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea." Tsunade said

Kakashi nodded "Right, he said after he does that and Naruto and the others return he'll be leaving."

"Alright then." Tsunade said before looking out the window _"Daigo...Just what the hell are you planing?" _

* * *

><p>"R-really!?" Kyo asked with a smile<p>

Sasuke had come to the flower shop only to find Kyo looking around at some of the flowers "Yes...I want to help teach you how to use it." Sasuke said

"But...How well do you know how to use it?" Kyo asked "I heard that you had gained the ability to wield the Rinnegan during the war."

"Yeah i know..I'm going to teach you some of the basics though." Sasuke said

"Oh..Okay then when do we start!?" Kyo asked frantically not wanting to wait any longer

"Now." Sasuke said "Follow me.."

"Alright then!" Kyo said as he followed Sasuke out of the shop "Where are we going?"

"The training field...There's more space and less people there." Sasuke said _"Do i really have enough strength to teach him? I barely had enough strength to fight Daigo with the first time...We'll have to see.." _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Gaara!"

A teenage red headed boy looked up from his desk to see two others standing in front of him "Temari..Kankuro..Sorry what were you saying?" He asked

"Gaara...We were talking about something important!" Temari said

"..Are you sure your alright?" Kankuro asked

"Yes...Now what is it?" Gaara asked

"Some of our ninja that were patrolling around the outskirts of the village were attacked ambushed by ninja from the Hidden Rain Village." Temari said

Gaara looked at Temari in confusion "Ninja from the Hidden Rain Village?" Gaara asked "Why would they ambush us?.."

"That's a good question..However we have some other news as well...Konoha was attacked by a ninja from the Hidden Rain Village..A ninja by the name of Daigo, there also has been a team of Hidden Leaf shinobi sent to the Hidden Rain Village from what we can gather.."

Gaara's eyes widened "I see...Well then.." He said as he got up _  
><em>

"Gaara?" Temari asked

"I'll head out for the Hidden Rain Village in a few moments." Gaara said

"W-what!? Wait a minute Gaara!"Kankuro said

"What?" Gaara asked

Temari sighed "Kankuro let's just go with it..." She said "Once Gaara has his mind made up he's sticking to his decision."

Kankuro sighed "Fine..."

"You two aren't going." Gaara said

"E-eh!? Why not!?' Temari yelled

"Calm down...I need you both here in case anything happens while i'm gone..Matsuri will be coming with me.." Gaara said "Once i figure out where she is..."

Temari thought for awhile and then nodded "Fine." Temari said "You'll still be i good hands..So.."

Gaara nodded and then left the office _"Alright then..Time to fin-"_

"Ah! Lord Kazekge!" A female voice said

"Hm?...Oh Matsuri there you are." Gaara said as he walked over to the brunette who was now bowing "Um..."

Matsuri looked form her bowing "Is everything okay?" She asked as she straightened herself

"I need you to come with me to the Hidden Rain Village." Gaara said

"Oh, i guess this is about the ambush?" Matsuri asked

"Yes but from what i just heard Konoha was also attacked...The Tsunade sent a team over to to the Hidden Rain Village.." Gaara said "We are going to meet up with that team at the Hidden Rain Village."

"Okay!..But why the two of us?" Matsuri said

"I need Kankuro and Temari here to keep an eye on things for me while i'm gone...So your the only other person i could think of at the moment." Gaara admitted

"O-oh." Matsuri said with a small blush "Okay then! I'll go and get ready!"

Matsuri then ran off "I need to as well..." Gaara said as he started to walk but then he stopped and looked out of the nearby window "...Naruto..I wonder if your a part of the team that's going to the Hidden Rain Village.."

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed loudly<p>

"Bless you." Sakura said "Don't tell me your catching a cold."

"I feel fine..." Naruto said as they continued their journey to the Hidden Rain village "Maybe it's just someone talking about me!"

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter 7<p> 


	8. Return

Return

"Wow...It's so...Well..." Sakura paused as she and the rest of the team looked at the the hidden rain village

"Gloomy." Shikamaru said

"We should rest." Naruto said

"Yeah that's a good idea...It would be a bad idea t o just charge into the village and looking for Daigo.." Shikamaru said

Hinata nodded "Right however..." Hinata paused as she looked around "There isn't really anywhere to set up camp outside of the village with all this rain

Naruto nodded as he looked at the sky, the clouds around the hidden rain village blocked any view of the sun..If there was one... "So the village is the only option." Sakura said

"Sadly..." Shikamaru said "But if we keep a low profile then it shouldn't be a problem.."

Naruto grinned "Alright then!" He said as he and the others walked toward the village

* * *

><p>"...Let...Take..A break.." Kyo said as he leaned against one of the nearby trees<p>

Sasuke had been teaching Kyo how to use the Rinnegan now for the past 6 hours _"It looks like hes gotten the basics down..." _ Sasuke said in his mind _"Shinra Tensai and Chibiki Tensai are enough for today..." _He said as he looked up at the sky "It's getting late..."

"Ah..." Kyo said as he got up "Well..Thank you for today's training!"

Sasuke nodded as Kyo ran back to the village "...I wonder..." Sasuke said as he looked at his left arm "If my lack of power all of the sudden, has to due with this.."

He thought about for a long time before shaking his head "I shouldn't think to much about it for now..." Sasuke said as he walked back to the village.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as the group walked around "There's no where to stay.."<p>

"Yeah...It looks like we'll have no choice but to start looking for Daigo..." Shikamaru said

Naruto nodded and then looked around at some of the building before spotting a familiar face looking right at him "Daigo..."

Hinato and the other quickly turned and looked in the direction that Naruto was looking but before she could say a word the group was then surrounded by many Hidden Rain Shinobi.

"Tch...Just great, how come nothing can go as planned?" Shikamaru asked

"We'll just have to take'em out!" Sakura said as she got into a fighting stance

Naruto then closed his eyes and when he opened them they had completely changed into eyes similar to that of a toads _"Sage Mode!" Naruto said in his mind and then closed his eyes again "Now then...Maybe i can sense..."_

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan "We are completely surrounded." she said

Naruto then opened his eyes "Found her." He said

"E-eh!? How?" Shikamaru asked in shock

"Nearby there's a place...It's hard to describe but...!?" Narutos eyes widened when he felt a familiar wave of chakra nearby _"Impossible! Their supposed dead!"_

"We have to move, now!" Naruto yelled as he quickly kicked one of the shinobi.

"RIGHT!" Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru yelled in agreement

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the Hidden Rain Village<p>

A little girl wearing a red shirt that went down to her legs walked the halls of the strange area barefooted, her sceen was very pale and she looked like she was going to faint "Ngh...Ugh..." She groaned as she walked around

"Ah there you are!" a female voice said as the sound of footsteps echoed the hall, the woman that had now caught up to the little girl. The woman was relatively tall woman that had blue hair, with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing, she also had a large light blue paper flower in her hair. The womans eyes had black sclerae and white irises

"Ah.." The child said before coughing

"I have been looking all over for you Haruka-chan." The woman said "You have to rest, your too sick to be walking around."

Haruka looked down not saying anything "Look...Your big brothers friends are coming to get you okay?" She asked

Haruka then looked up "R-really!?" She asked in excitement

The woman nodded "Yes...I overheard your Daigo speaking with one of the other shinobi." SHe said

Haruka looked at the woman and then looked down "But that mean man said he won't let anyone take me..." She said

"Don't listen to him...He can't make you stay here for much longer...You'll be free!" The woman said with a smile

Haruka looked back at the woman and smiled "Okay! But what about you miss Konan?"

Konan looked at Haruka "I...I can't come along i'm afraid..." she said "But don't worry...Here."

Konan looked int her pocket and took out a large light blue paper flower just like the one she had in her hair, she then put it in Harukas hair "There you go.."

"Wow...Thank you!" Haruka said as she then hugged Konan

Konan smiled at this "Your welcome..." She said before she heard footsteps coming toward her "Now go back to your room.."

Haruka nodded and ran back, Konan looked behind her to see a male figure in the shadows "Well?"

"It is the Uzumaki boy and his friends." The figure said

Konan's eyes widened "I...I see...Then we have to fight him along with sensei..." She said

The figure nodded as he walked out of the shadows, he has red hair that blocked his left eye however his right eye was visible and was visible, he had the same eye type as Konan "Well we should get going shouldn't we?" He asked

"Right...Yahiko and Jiraiya-sensei are waiting Nagato.." She said as she and Nagato left.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 8<p> 


End file.
